American Beybladers
by Acri
Summary: The Bladebreakers go on their second trip to America. They meet a band and the lead singer, after a bit of quarreling, falls for Kai. (Complete)
1. Black Blade Dragons

American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Black Blade Dragons ~  
The Bladebreakers finally arrive on their second trip to America. Everything is as usual, Tyson and Kenny were talking about how to improve Tyson's 'blade. Max was staring out the window, and Rei and Kai were silently minding their own business. The bus they were riding was taking them to the nearest beyblade practice grounds. The bus pulled to a stop at a bright green field. Kids were in the field playing against each other. In a remote section in the far upper right corner was a stage. A large group of people had gathered around the stage to watch a band play. The Bladebreakers stepped off the bus and looked down on the field. "Pitiful," Kai mumbled.  
  
"Aw! So cool! They got a band to play here! I wanna hear!" Tyson yelled running down the steep incline. When he got to the bottom he tripped and fell face first into the dirt. The lead singer of the band signaled for the group to stop and she jumped off the stage and ran over to Tyson who was stuck in the mud.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. She offered her hand to help him up. He accepted, but when he pulled to get himself up she wasn't prepared for how hard he would pull and she fell face-first in the mud. She turned over and laughed. She was, as was Tyson, coated with mud. She climbed out of the mud and offered her hand to Tyson again, this time she was prepared and Tyson was out of the mud.  
  
"Heh heh, sorry about that," Tyson laughed nervously. He was afraid that she would be mad at him for pulling her in the mud.  
  
"Oh, that's alright," she laughed. "Stuff like that happens. It's called an accident."  
  
"I knew that!" Tyson said smiling. The rest of the Bladebreakers came down the path intended for those entering the grounds.  
  
"Follow me," she said to Tyson. "I'll show you where you can get cleaned up." She turned around and led him behind the stage. She sifted through a trunk and took a pair of clothes, she then walked into a room built into the back of the stage and came out a couple of minutes later completely clean and with her muddy clothes bundled up in her hand. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and navy blue jeans. "You can borrow some of David's clothes, he wouldn't mind." Tyson nodded and she tossed him a pair of jeans and a black shirt from the trunk. Tyson walked into the room and didn't come out for nearly ten to fifteen minutes later. The girl laughed and walked on stage. "It's about time to get this back on the road isn't it?" she asked the crowd.  
  
"Alkira!" a yell came from the crowd. The crowd split down the center to reveal four guys in black trench coats. "We challenge you and the BBD to a battle!"  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" The girl growled. She turned to the guy on the drums. "David, what do you think?" David had dark blonde hair and grayish-green eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that on the back said 'Bite Me' in crude lettering. He was also wearing olive green cargo pants.  
  
"Don't ask me," David said. "Jake makes most of our plans." The two looked to the lead guitarist. Jake had black hair and hazel eyes. At the moment he was wearing a gray-blue shirt and gray jeans.  
  
"Don't even look at me!" He said. "At times like this when this happens we always look to Kavien." Kavien had gray-blue hair and cat green eyes. He was wearing clothes unlike his fellow band members, a yellow shirt that said 'Whoopedy-doo!' on the back and dark red shorts.  
  
The bass player had been fingering the strings through the whole conversation. He now looked up and, a little frightened by all the staring, took a few steps back and fell off the stage. "That settles it!" said Alkira. "We battle! Best out of three." The crowd cheered and the band put away their instruments and walked to the largest battle dish. Alkira looked at her team. "Who goes first?" she asked them.  
  
"I'll go," Jake said yawning. "Then I guess David after me and then you, Alkira."  
  
"Alrighty then," she smiled. Jake walked up to the dish and pulled out his beyblade. "You're going down Klar!" Alkira said.  
  
"Don't count on it! This time around, the BBD is going down!" Klar responded.  
  
Tyson walked up next to Alkira and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?" she asked turning towards Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. What does 'BBD' stand for?" he asked.  
  
"First of all, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Tyson. I'm a member of the Bladebreakers," he said. He then turned around, "and this is Kenny, Max, Rei, and our "leader" Kai." He indicated the people as he said their names.  
  
"I'm Alkira leader of the BBD, this guy next to me is Kavien, and Jake is up there about to battle, and David is the one with the blonde hair. And 'BBD' stands for Black Blade Dragons, it's our official name," she said. Alkira's purplish colored hair swayed as the wind blew.  
  
"Cool, so, who are those losers?" Tyson said indicating Klar and his three stooges.  
  
"Brushfire," she said glaring at Klar who made kissie faces at her. "God, he's gonna make me vomit."  
  
"Who's going against Jake right now?" Tyson asked. Kenny was talking to Dizzi and making comments about the fighting style of the guy going against Jake.  
  
"That's Mark, he's got a reckless fighting style, but I think he's actually gay," Alkira said laughing.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Max asked walking up next to Tyson.  
  
"Well, if you watch as he's fighting, he'll make googlie-eyes at Jake," she laughed.  
  
"Alkira! We're waiting for you to shut your mouth!" Jake shouted at her.  
  
"Ah dry up you old prune!" she said. "And let it rip!"  
  
The two beybladers pulled the ripcords and started the battle. "Cat's Glare!" Jake shouted. His beyblade sped up and quickly knocked the opponent out of the battle.  
  
"And Jake wins!" Alkira said. "Go on David, you're up."  
  
David stepped up and brought out his beyblade. "Can you tell me anything about that 'blade?" Max asked.  
  
"Custom made in my shop, it's built of defense mostly, but it can pack one heck of a punch," Alkira whispered.  
  
"And the opponent?" Kenny asked taking Dizzi and walking to the other side of Tyson.  
  
"Austin? He ain't nothing but a poser," she said.  
  
"What did you call me?" Austin yelled.  
  
Alkira turned to him and shouted, "You're the posiest poser in Poserland!"  
  
Austin growled, "I wish you would shut her up some how, Klar."  
  
"Ready?" Alkira asked the combatants. They nodded. "Let it rip!" she shouted. The ripcords were pulled. As soon as it had begun, it was over. David had won. "Klar, looks like your losing," Alkira gloated. She and David traded places and she brought out her beyblade.  
  
"Whoa!" Max, Kenny, and Tyson said as they admired the gray and blue beyblade.  
  
"It's made for attack and speed," Jake said.  
  
"Who's this Klar guy?" Rei asked walking next to Kenny.  
  
"He's had a crush on Alkira since they were little kids. Alkira has mostly ignored him through life, except for the occasional insult. His 'blade has been modified to use fewer defenses and more attack power. I think he's been practicing, so this one could take longer," Jake yawned.  
  
"Let it rip!" David shouted. Ripcords were pulled. After pulling her ripcord, Alkira closed her eyes and listened.  
  
"What's she.?" Tyson began to say before Jake shushed him.  
  
The members of Brushfire were acting noisy and it was ruining Alkira's concentration. Klar's beyblade was starting to inflict damage. Her ears twitched and she gave the command. "Byokor! Raven's Wing Attack, now!" she shouted. Her bit beast was activated. A large green raven erupted from the top of the beyblade and beat its wings, causing the opposing beyblade to get caught in the wind and swept out of the dish. Alkira sighed in relief and opened her eyes. She glanced down at her hands; one of them was slashed and bleeding. "I should have used Meerka," she said. Kavien walked up to Alkira and handed her a long white strip of cloth. She wrapped up her right hand. With her left she brought it over the battle dish and her beyblade jumped up and landed in her hand. She placed it in her pocket and walked back down to where Tyson and the others were standing.  
  
"What's wrong with your hand?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Jake, explain please? I got to get home 'fore you know what," Alkira said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jake said.  
  
"Later you guys," Alkira said and ran up the slope.  
  
When she disappeared, Tyson snickered and laughed. "Tyson? What is it?" Kenny asked.  
  
Tyson was laughing so hard his face was turning red. "Did. did. di. did you see the way Kai looked at her as she ran off?" Tyson collapsed on the ground and laughed harder. Kai's face slightly turned red.  
  
"Are you blushing?" Max asked Kai.  
  
"Kai is falling for an American!" Tyson laughed. David, Kavien and Jake all went to the stage and packed up. As they were about to leave, Tyson intercepted them. "Hey, do you know of any cheap places to stay?"  
  
"We live with Alkira," Jake said.  
  
"You'll have to take up accommodations with her," David mumbled.  
  
"Then can we follow you?" Max asked.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Jake said. The Bladebreakers followed the three BBD out of the battlegrounds and up the road to a large gateway. Jake opened a locket around his neck, pulled out a key and opened the gate. He put the key away and walked through the gate, the others followed him as they walked up to the front door of a mansion.  
  
"Alkira lives here?" Max asked as he looked at the house in amazement.  
  
"She comes from a strong bloodline," David said.  
  
"Don't speak of her as if she's a dog," mumbled Kavien.  
  
"He speaks?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course I speak. What kind of a retard do you take me for?"  
  
"Cool it Kav! He didn't call you a retard." David said. Jake ignored the quarreling and knocked on the door. It opened and a little girl, that was half the size of Tyson, stood there in a pink dress.  
  
"Kyogome? Where's Alkira?" Jake asked. 


	2. Mansion Living

(A/N: I only own Alkira, David, Jake and Kavien, and all those who are related to Alkira. Enjoy!)  
American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Mansion Living ~  
The little girl opened the door for them to enter, but said nothing. Jake, David, and Kavien entered. Kai followed and Rei after him, then Kenny, Max, and Tyson. "This place is huge," Tyson said loudly.  
  
"Be quiet," Kai said.  
  
"Stay here," said David. Jake and Kavien followed David as they ran through the house looking for someone.  
  
David ran into one of the housekeepers. They met up again in the main hallway. "Nothing," David said to them. The other two shook their heads.  
  
"I'll check her room," Jake said running up the stairs. He knocked on fourth door on the left. It opened and Alkira stood there. The bandage that had been on her hand earlier wasn't there so her hand was bleeding freely. "Heck, why did you send Kyogome to answer the door?"  
  
"I was bandaging my hand again," she said wrapping some more cloth around her wounded hand.  
  
"You had us scared. We thought something had happened to you," Jake said concerned.  
  
"In my own home. oh yeah. right, forgot about that." she said. She used her teeth to tie the knot on the bandage.  
  
"I almost forgot, the Bladebreakers want to know if there are any cheap places to stay around here," Jake said in an almost mumbled tone.  
  
"If it doesn't bother you, can they stay here?" Alkira asked.  
  
"It's your place," Jake shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, but you live here too. So that means I should consult you also if I am to make any decisions," Alkira said laughing.  
  
"Bah, go ahead and invite them," Jake said laughing.  
  
Alkira smiled and walked out of her room and down the stairs. Jake closed her door and followed her. "Hey Alkira," Tyson said.  
  
"Hey. What's up?" She asked.  
  
"We were wondering if you knew of any places that we could stay at that were really cheap," Tyson asked.  
  
"You guys can stay here if you want," Alkira said casually.  
  
"You mean it?" asked Max.  
  
"Sure why not. There are plenty of rooms," she said. Tyson's stomach growled. "Follow me." Alkira said and led them to the kitchen, "Go ahead and eat your fill. But as for me, I have to get some sleep."  
  
"Where do we sleep though?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Almost forgot about that. Who wants upstairs who wants downstairs?" Alkira asked them.  
  
"I want downstairs!" Tyson said. "It's closer to the food."  
  
"Downstairs," said Max.  
  
"Um, Upstairs," Kenny said.  
  
"Up," said Rei.  
  
All Kai did was point up with his hand. "Alright," Alkira said.  
  
"Tyson, Max, follow me. I'll show you your rooms," David said.  
  
"Kenny, Rei, follow me," Jake said.  
  
"Kai, follow me," said Kavien. "You go do what you usually do Alkira, we'll take care of this."  
  
"We'll see you later, okay? Same place?" David said.  
  
"Yeah," Alkira responded. They all separated. Alkira walk into the room with the indoor pool. She changed clothes and dived in. The chlorine in the water slightly stung her hand, but it felt good so it didn't really matter to her. She swam over to the edge and pulled herself out. She sat on the edge with her feet in the pool. Several minutes later Kavien, David, and Jake walked in, changed, and hopped in the pool. They swam around for a while until Alkira decided it was time for her to go to bed. She climbed out and changed clothes.  
  
"Hey, Alkira," Kavien called from the pool.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?"  
  
"I hope it's alright, but I put that Kai person in the room at your left," Kavien said.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Alkira, are you blushing?" David teased.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Alkira asked.  
  
"The fact that you are blushing," Jake laughed.  
  
"Goodnight," Alkira growled.  
  
"Goodnight," the three guys said in a mockingly cutesy voice.  
  
Alkira dried off her hair with a towel as she walked up the steps. When she got to her room, Kai was walking out of his and they accidentally bumped into each other. "Sorry," Alkira said. Kai kept walking. "Rude," grumbled Alkira. Kai turned his head. She quickly cowered into her room. Alkira jumped in her bed and curled up and went to sleep. She rarely ever dreamed at night, but tonight was different. She dreamt of Kai. It was a happy dream, but it ended when she suddenly woke up hungry. Alkira woke up at 5:30 A.M. and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She went into the pantry and pulled out a cup of microwaveable noodles. She unwrapped the cup and set it in the microwave for three minutes. As the noodles cooked, she turned on the TV and sat at the table surfing the channels for something to watch. Soon after she began eating, Tyson and Max walked in. She waved to them and went back to eating. Not to long later, Kenny and Rei came in talking about how Tyson can eat so much. They were all sitting down eating when they heard a loud splash and squeaking coming towards the kitchen. The door opened and a soaking wet Kai entered.  
  
"You better watch your team," Kai growled to Alkira.  
  
"Was that a threat?" Alkira stood up rapidly.  
  
"Take it as what you wish," Kai said. Alkira threw away her trash and stomped out of the kitchen. She came right back with a towel and threw it over his head.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't strangle you with it," Alkira growled.  
  
"Was that a threat?" Kai asked casually.  
  
"Take it as what you wish," she growled and left the room.  
  
Tyson started laughing. "Burn!" he shouted.  
  
Alkira was stomping through the main entryway when she slipped on the water and fell. From on her back, she looked up and saw Jake, Kavien and David coming down off of the railing on bungee cords. "You have got to be kidding me. I should have known it was you guys who soaked Kai," Alkira said trying to stand up but ended up slipping and falling again. She was on her feet for a few seconds when Tyson ran out of the kitchen. She swiftly ran over to him and caught his hands as they slid around on the wet floor until she shoved him into a chair and slipped again. This time though, she landed on her right wrist, opening the wound on her hand. As she sat up blood seeped from under the bandage and turned the water a pale red. Alkira stood up and slid to the stairs. "Can one of you three up there get me a new bandage?" Akira asked.  
  
"I got it," Kavien said. He slid down the cord and unhooked himself near the bottom. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed some cloth from the first- aid kit and walked back into the hallway. He ran and caught onto the bungee cord, swung himself onto the stairs. He handed the cloth to Alkira and sat down next to her. "Sorry about that," Kavien said apologetically.  
  
"It's alright, as long as you clean up this mess," Alkira said. She stretched and leaned back.  
  
"Hey, Alkira, you alright?" Tyson asked from his chair.  
  
"Yeah," Alkira responded. She turned to Kavien and bit him on the shoulder.  
  
"AH! What was that for?" He shouted.  
  
"That was for pissing off Kai," she said. Alkira then bit him again. "And that my friend was for spilling the water that made me slip and almost made Tyson fall."  
  
"Hehe, whoops." Kavien said. He then jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs. Alkira stood up and slowly and made her way to the kitchen. She slowly pushed open the door and walked into the supply closet, she came back out with three mops and three buckets. She walked back out the door and set them down for the three members of her team.  
  
"Now, I insist you get down here. before I have to come up there," Alkira said looking at them. They came down and got to work. Alkira turned to Tyson. "You wanna go swimming?" she asked him.  
  
"Really? Yeah!" Tyson responded.  
  
"Go ask the others also," she said. Tyson got up and slid into the kitchen. A few moments later they all came out.  
  
"We got one problem," Tyson said. Alkira looked at him questioningly. "None of us brought our trunks."  
  
"There are extras in the back room where the pool is," Alkira said. "Follow me." Alkira led them to the pool room and then to the back room where they could change. "I'll be back in a few," Alkira said leaving the pool room. She walked up to her room and changed into her other bathing suit. Her bathing suit was black with silver streaks here and there. She then ran back down to where the guys were mopping. "You three coming, or not?"  
  
"I am starting to dislike you right now," David said.  
  
"Aw, cheer up!" Alkira said smiling. She kissed David on the cheek and hurried off to the pool.  
  
David stood there with the mop in his hand; he was certainly surprised. "David," Jake said. David looked to his buddy. "Why did you get a kiss and I didn't?" Jake said in an annoyed tone. At the same time all three of them began laughing.  
  
Alkira entered the pool room and saw that everyone except for Kai, who was nowhere in sight, was in the pool. She walked over to the edge and sat down. Tyson swam over to her. "Kai won't come out," he said laughing. "I think he's embarrassed to walk around without a shirt. I mean, I'm not the hottest guy in the world. wait a minute, yes I am!" Tyson smiled and swam away under the water.  
  
Alkira laughed. She then pushed herself into the pool and swam around a little. Tyson swam over to her smiling. "What?" she asked him. He put both of his hands in the air. Alkira shot him a questioning look. Quickly, he brought his hands down on top of her head and pushed her under the water. She rapidly kicked her arms and legs until Tyson moved and let her come back up. She stuck her head out of the water and gasped for air she reached for the edge and clung on breathing heavily. "Tyson," she gasped. "I'll get you for that."  
  
David opened the door and walked in, Jake and Kavien followed. They walked straight into the dressing room. As everyone in the pool was minding their own business they heard a thud and extremely loud laughing. "Get him. hold him still!" they heard from David.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I said hold him down!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
A half a minute later, Kai was shoved out of the dressing room. Everyone was shocked. Kai was wearing flippers on his feet, swimming trunks with rubber duckies on it, an inflatable duck around his waist, floaties on his arms, a snorkel over his mouth, and goggles over his eyes. "What the?" Tyson shouted. Tyson started laughing. Alkira, trying to keep from laughing, slowly went underwater with little bubbles coming up over her head. She swam to the other side of the pool and climbed out. Kai turned around and walked back into the dressing room. The three BBD walked out laughing.  
  
"You guys, I can't believe you," Alkira said standing.  
  
"Aw come on, it was innocent fun," David said.  
  
"Although it was funny, insulting someone's pride has been against our rules since we began," Alkira said. She walked over to the guys to talk to them privately.  
  
Kai came back out, dressed properly in swim attire. "What did I tell you?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"Hm?" Alkira turned and looked at Kai. She quickly then turned away.  
  
"Alkira, you blushing again," Jake taunted.  
  
Kai watched as the three teased their female teammate. He took a few steps away and leaned against the wall. As quickly as the mini-quarrel had begun, it was over when she threw the three into the pool. When Alkira was standing there laughing at her teammates, Kai walked up next to her. "What did I tell you?" he growled.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I told you to watch them. You didn't, and now you'll pay," Kai growled again.  
  
"So they insulted your pride, you can't go all ballistic, it's going to happen," Alkira said trying to reason with him.  
  
"It's not my pride, it's you," Kai said. Alkira looked at him, baffled. "I told you to control them, you didn't. Now it's your price to pay!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on there, no psychopathic killings now," Alkira said backing away. She laughed nervously, turned, and ran like there was no tomorrow. Which there wouldn't be if she didn't get away. She ran up the ladder of the ten-foot diving board. Kai was following. She ran, jumped, flipped, and then landed in the pool. Kai climbed to the top and looked down. Meanwhile, underwater, Alkira swam to an air jet and started breathing air from it. As everyone looked to see if she was coming up, she swam over to Tyson and tapped on his leg.  
  
Tyson dove under and followed her to the air jet. Slowly, she explained to Tyson what was up. After the long conversation Tyson swam up and climbed out of the pool. Tyson then looked up at Kai and then spoke. "Kai," he shouted up to the diving board.  
  
"What?"  
  
"From Alkira, I propose a truce," Tyson said.  
  
"No deal," Kai said. Tyson looked down.  
  
"Kai, what's your problem," Tyson asked. If Alkira's plan didn't work, maybe his would. "You like her or something?" At this sudden outburst from Tyson, Kai accidentally lost his footing and fell from the diving board into the pool.  
  
Underwater, Kai spotted Alkira. She swam up, took a breath of air, and swam as fast as she could. She was running up the steps of the edge of the pool when Kai came out of nowhere and pinned her. Kai was breathing extremely hard. "You're fast in the water, but you're not even close to that kind of speed on land." Alkira was drawing in deep breaths; she had swam too long without air. Alkira looked into Kai's eyes. "Don't look at me like that," Kai said.  
  
"You afraid I can see right through your bad boy façade?" Alkira questioned him.  
  
Everyone was looking in Alkira and Kai's direction. "You're really getting on my bad side."  
  
"Oh, you have sides? I never would have guessed," Alkira began to struggle against Kai.  
  
"Was that sarcasm? I really couldn't tell!" Kai shouted at her.  
  
"Who's using sarcasm now? Huh?" Alkira said growling loudly.  
  
"Hey Rei, you think they're gonna kiss?" Tyson whispered so only him and Rei could hear.  
  
"I don't know," Rei whispered just a quietly.  
  
Alkira stared angrily into Kai's dark eyes, and he stared right back into hers. For moments they were very silent and deathly still. Then Alkira jerked her body, throwing Kai off her, and in a matter of seconds she was on the other side of the pool. She glanced at her wrists; they were bruised all around from Kai's grip. She looked up at the clock. "I gotta go," she said. "I've got homework I need to finish." She climbed out of the pool and into the dressing room. When she finished dressing, she came back out drying her hair with a towel. "Play nice you guys," she said smiling and indicating the peace sign with her fingers. She then exited. She walked up to her room and changed clothes; she then lie down on her bed. Hm, there are seven guys excluding Kai, she thought to herself. And there is only my sister and I, and I guess Kai would fit into the women's category, but then that would give my sis and I a bad name. Ah, I'm stressing my brain. I need a nap. she thought and fell asleep. 


	3. Alkira vs Tyson

(A/N: I only own Alkira, David, Jake and Kavien, and all those who are related to Alkira. Enjoy!)  
American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Alkira vs. Tyson ~  
When she woke up, her little sister Kyogome was tugging at her arm. "Kyo, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm hungry, can you make me something to eat?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on," Alkira said rising from her bed, putting her bathrobe on and then opening the door. Kyogome walked out, but Kai caught Alkira's arm.  
  
"Don't let any of that go to your pathetic little romance novel mind," he growled. "Nothing happened, and nothing will ever happen between us! You got it?"  
  
"All I know is that you're squeezing my arm, and if you don't let go, I might have to hurt you," she growled. Kai released her arm and she followed Kyogome to the kitchen. In the kitchen she set up everything to make a three course dinner for everyone in the house. As she was cutting the carrots with a knife, Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers, including Kai, walked in to see what the smell was coming from.  
  
"It smells so good! Can I have some?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Of course, I made enough for everyone," Alkira said. Kai walked up next to her. She aimed the knife right at him. Without looking she said, "Touch me, and I swear, I'll castrate you myself." At this, Kai took a few steps backward and went to lean against a wall. Alkira looked at Kai. "What's with you leaning against walls? If you don't lean against something, will your back break?" Alkira asked.  
  
"What's with you and criticizing me all the time?" Kai growled.  
  
"What's with you and growling so much?"  
  
"You growl back," Kai reminded her.  
  
"Baka," she mumbled. Tyson smirked. Rei snickered a little. Max and Kenny turned away and lightly laughed. Kai looked at his teammates and then walked over to the table and sat down heavily. When the food was served, everyone ate their fill, and Tyson ate what was left over. Afterward, Alkira cleaned up, she washed the dishes and talked to Kenny at the same time. As she was finishing up, Tyson ran into the kitchen and was jumping around. Alkira stopped and looked at him. "What on earth are you doing?" she asked Tyson.  
  
"I wanna take you on!" he shouted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake was talking about Meerka, I wanna go against your 'blade Meerka! Or would you prefer Byokor?" Tyson shouted.  
  
Alkira gritted her teeth. "Fine," she sighed.  
  
"Which one are you going to use?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Which one do you want me to use?" Alkira said rinsing off the last plate.  
  
"Can you use Byokor?"  
  
Alkira froze. She hated using Byokor, the beast and her had an agreement about damage. Meerka accepted the damage. It loved battle scars. "Sure," Alkira said stiffly. She then turned around quickly. "But don't be surprised if you lose!" she said smiling childishly. "I'll be right back." Alkira ran upstairs. She walked into the restroom and took a shower. When she was done, she walked out and put on a new set of clothes. She then brushed her hair blow-dried it. Her purple hair was straight and soft. Taking her hair in her hands she took a rubber band and put it up into a ponytail. She walked to her dresser and pulled open a drawer. Inside was an old wooden box. She opened it and pulled out Byokor. She then walked over and opened her door. As she walked out Kai intercepted her. "Oi vey," she sighed loudly.  
  
"What did you think you were doing? Making a fool out of me infront of my team," Kai asked roughly.  
  
"You made a fool out of yourself. And if you'll excuse me, I have a date with Tyson I need to get to, and I don't want to be late," she smirked.  
  
"What?" Kai asked. He looked confused.  
  
"You jealous or something?" She asked, walking away. Alkira walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, Tyson was eating again. "Come on Tyson!" Alkira shouted to him. Alkira led Tyson to the indoor 'blading dish. Jake led the rest of them to the room where they could hear and see the game.  
  
"Prepare to lose!" Tyson laughed.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words! God knows you would!" Alkira snickered. The two beybladers readied themselves.  
  
David came over the intercom. "Ready?" They nodded. "Let it rip!" David shouted.  
  
They pulled the ripcords. Alkira closed her eyes immediately. "Ha ha! Get 'em Dragoon!" Tyson laughed.  
  
Alkira remained calm. Tyson's beyblade slammed into Byokor. "Byokor, Flyer Sequence!" she shouted. Byokor turned onto the offensive. It turned and started to make wide circles around Dragoon. The circles began to shrink. Tyson was getting confused. Byokor stopped and dealt back to Dragoon what it had been hit with. Dragoon and Byokor both held on and attacked with all their strength. Byokor backed up, and rammed right into Dragoon, knocking it out of the dish. Alkira sighed. Tyson went and picked up his beyblade. When he turned around, Alkira was glowing a bright green color. It carried her upward and then threw her against the wall. Alkira slid down and landed on the floor, she was unconscious.  
  
"Alkira!" Tyson shouted. Everyone in the room ran down to check on Alkira.  
  
Alkira awoke in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around. The Bladebreakers, except for Kai, were scattered here and there they were all asleep. Alkira sat up. She touched her face with her hand. There was a cut on her right cheek, and two on her left jaw, they were kind of like the blue marks Kai had on his face. There were also four horizontal cuts on her right arm. She turned to get out of her bed but when she put a foot down, she accidentally stepped on Tyson who was asleep on the floor. "Holy hell!" she said falling on her back as she tried to get to the other side of Tyson. Tyson sat up; he looked like he had been smacked in the face by something hard. "Whoa, Tyson, what happened?" she whispered to him.  
  
"Oh, right," he whispered back. "Kai hit me."  
  
"What? Why?" Alkira asked.  
  
"He. Wait. sorry, I'm not supposed to tell," Tyson said.  
  
"Fine," she said. She stood up and slipped out of the door.  
  
"Kyogome!" Came a voice. "Alkira?" 


	4. Dad Comes Home

(A/N: I only own Alkira, David, Jake and Kavien, and all those who are related to Alkira. Enjoy!)  
American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 4 ~ Dad Comes Home ~  
Alkira turned around. "Dad?" she asked.  
  
There was a man standing in the main hallway. He set down his briefcase. Alkira ran down the stairs and hugged him. "Alkira, my, you've grown," he said.  
  
"Dad, are you trying to say I'm fat?" she laughed.  
  
"Never, I just think that you've grown taller in two years," he said. "Where's Kyo?"  
  
"Kyo!" Alkira shouted. The little girl came from nowhere and jumped into her father's arms.  
  
"Where're the boys?" he asked. The three guys came down the stairs. "Hello again boys," he said. They shook hands. The Bladebreakers came out of the rooms. "Um, and who are these young men?" Alkira's father asked.  
  
"Dad! Let me introduce you to Kenny, Max, Tyson, Rei, and Kai," Alkira said indicating them. "They're the Bladebreakers. They needed a place to stay for a while."  
  
"Alright," he said. He set down Kyogome.  
  
"Dad, can we?" Alkira asked smiling. "Please?"  
  
Her father smiled. "Fine, come on." They walked to the staircase. Her father pulled up on a metal link to reveal a passageway. Alkira ran passed her dad. Then Kyo and their father came. The Bladebreakers followed Jake, David and Kavien. At the end of the passage Alkira stopped and looked back. She caught the eye of Kai. She then turned and jumped into the room. Soon everyone had jumped in except Kai who had just come to the opening.  
  
"What the?" Kai asked looking at the floating people.  
  
"Woohoo! No gravity!" Alkira shouted. She turned to a wall and boosted off of it. She landed in gravity next to Kai. "Come on!" she said shoving him out. She then jumped back out.  
  
"It's so disorienting!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"I love it!" said Max laughing.  
  
Kenny was waving his arms. "I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
Alkira boosted off another wall and to a drawer. She opened it and took out a rubber bounce ball. "Hey Kai!"  
  
Kai turned around. "What?" He growled.  
  
"Catch!" She shouted. She threw the ball. It hit Kai sending him into the padded wall. The ball came back at her. She caught it and laughed.  
  
"I'll get you for that!" Kai said. He boosted off of the wall and went straight for Alkira.  
  
"Alrighty!" Alkira boosted off the wall again and she pushed off of Kai. Which sent Kai down to the bottom.  
  
"Alkira's acting like a little hyper active child," Kenny said to Max.  
  
"She is isn't she, Chief? Eh, at least it's funny to watch. Kai never knows what's coming!" Max laughed.  
  
Alkira launched herself off the wall and landed in the gravity zone. "Enough for me, that makes me increasingly hungry!" she laughed.  
  
"Me too," shouted Tyson. "Now, how do I get out of here? .There goes that disorienting feeling again."  
  
"No puking in zero-g, Tyson!" Alkira said jumping back in. She caught Tyson by the arm, then boosting off the wall then gliding to gravity. After they landed Alkira turned around and smiled to her dad she then mockingly saluted to the rest of them. Her and Tyson ran to the other end of the tunnel and out from under the stairs.  
  
"Alkira?" said Tyson at the other side.  
  
"Yeah?" Alkira turned and looked at Tyson. "What is it?"  
  
"You like Kai, don't you?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Alkira asked, slightly blushing.  
  
"To me yeah," Tyson laughed. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Wha?" Akira looked at him confused. "No. just leave as is. hehe." She nervously scratched the back of her head. "Lets go get something to eat," she said. Right as they were about to enter the kitchen, a knock came to the door. Alkira walked over and opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked. A boy her age stood there, in the rain, soaked to the bone. As soon as the door opened more, he collapsed into Alkira's arms. She dragged him in and closed the door. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. A few seconds later, everyone came from the zero-g room and Tyson came from the kitchen with a foot-long sandwich.  
  
"Alkira, what's wrong?" Her father asked.  
  
Alkira looked down at the boy. "We have a problem."  
  
"Jake, David," Alkira's father said. "Help me get him to R-B-5." The guys nodded and helped carry the newcomer to the fifth room on the right at the bottom. Alkira stumbled a little and collapsed onto the tile.  
  
Kavien ran over and felt her forehead. "She's burning up," he whispered to himself. He picked up Alkira in his arms and took her to her room.  
  
That night the strangest dream occurred to Alkira. She was sitting on the back of Meerka. The giant meerkat was running through a meadow. A raven and a phoenix argued in a tree. A turtle, and a dragon play-fought with each other. And practically flying by the meerkat and almost knocking it off balance was a white tiger and a gray fox. The meerkat stopped and turned around, it looked curiously at the gray fox as it fought the tiger. The fox destroyed the tiger, then the dragon, and turtle, and phoenix, then soon after vanquished the raven. Only Alkira and the meerkat remain. The fox approached the meerkat and bowed. Alkira awoke with a stifled cry. Kavien sat at the foot of her bed. "They're sealed," Alkira whispered.  
  
"What is?" Kavien asked. He dampened the washcloth on her head.  
  
"The bit beasts, they're sealed inside the beyblades," Alkira sighed. Quickly she sat up. "Tell the Bladebreakers not to fight with their beyblades. They won't win!"  
  
"Lay back down. I'll tell them later. You need to rest. I don't want you frizzing out on us," Kavien said forcing her back down.  
  
"Don't forget to tell them." Alkira said drifting back to sleep. When she awoke again. Kavien was asleep. She stumbled out of bed. When she opened the door to walk out, Kai was standing there. Kavien had paid him to keep guard and make sure she didn't leave her room. "Kai," she said sickly.  
  
"Go back to bed," Kai said coldly.  
  
She hugged Kai. "I'm sorry," she said.  
  
Kai stood there shocked. "Wha?"  
  
"I've been so vile to you, and yet I like you so much. Please forgive me," she said.  
  
"You're sick, you don't know what you're saying," Kai said. He would have to keep his patience with her right now. She too sick to know what she's saying, he kept saying to himself.  
  
She placed her head against him. "Check on Dranzer. beware of the gray fox. He'll seal him away."  
  
"You need your sleep. Go back to bed," Kai said quietly.  
  
"I love you, Kai," she said.  
  
"GO!" Kai growled. He turned her away and shoved her into her room.  
  
Kavien was awake again. Alkira lie back in bed. He put the damp washcloth back on her forehead. "Rest, and hope to god you don't remember that tomorrow," Kavien said.  
  
"Remember what?" she asked tiredly. Kavien smiled. Alkira drifted back to sleep.  
  
Kavien had heard everything. Kavien walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him. "It was as much a surprise to you as to me, Kai," Kavien said to Kai who leaned against the wall.  
  
"Who said I was surprised," Kai said.  
  
"I guess I just assumed then," Kavien said walking away. He stopped and looked back to Kai. "How do you feel?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai asked.  
  
"About her. How do you feel about Alkira?" Kavien asked.  
  
"There are no feelings," Kai said.  
  
"Then make that known to her. If you break her heart, I'll have to break you," Kavien said. For the first time, Kai actually took Kavien seriously. Kavien narrowed his eyes at Kai. Kai nodded. 


	5. Stray Human

(A/N: I only own Alkira, David, Jake and Kavien, and all those who are related to Alkira. Enjoy!)  
American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 5 ~ Stray Human ~  
Time flew by; Alkira awoke calmly the next day. Her fever was gone. She stepped out of her room and saw Kai leaning the wall. "What are you doing out here? Go to bed," she said then walked down the stairs. Kai sighed heavily. She was back to her old self as he saw. Kai walked into his room and took a nap. Alkira walked into the kitchen and looked around. Everyone was there, except Kai who was asleep. The guy who appeared last night was sitting at the other end of the table. Alkira took her seat as her dad served her something to eat.  
  
"Alkira," her dad said.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked taking a long drink of her orange juice.  
  
"You missed school," he said.  
  
The drink went from Alkira's mouth all over her food. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she shouted. Her father shook his head. "Damn it, I'm going back to bed," she stood and walked out of the kitchen. As she was heading up the stairs, the new guy who had come last night stopped her. She turned and looked at him confused. "Leave me alone," she growled and walked up to her room. Kai walked out of his and him and Alkira looked at each other and went on their way.  
  
Kai got to the bottom of the stairs and the guy stopped him too. "Do you care for that girl?" he asked.  
  
"What's it to you?" Kai asked.  
  
"I'll fight you for her!"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Kiefer Arrier."  
  
"She does what she wants, if she doesn't accept you, she doesn't need you," Kai said. Where did that come from? He asked himself.  
  
"So are you saying she needs you?" Kiefer growled.  
  
"She knows what she needs, it may not be me, and it may not be anything she has now. She finds what she needs," Kai said.  
  
"Are you saying I am not needed here?"  
  
"No, you're not," Kai said then brushed past Kiefer. Kiefer caught Kai by the shoulder. Kai flipped him over and put his foot at Kiefer's throat. "Don't ever think you have the right to lay a hand on me," Kai growled.  
  
Alkira opened the door to her room and looked out. "Kai! What the hell?"  
  
Kiefer snickered. Kai looked up at Alkira innocently. "It's not what it seems," Kai said. Why the hell did I just say that? Kai yelled at himself. I don't need to feed her excuses!  
  
Alkira glared at Kai as she walked down the stairs, but when she reached the bottom she didn't go over to Kai, she went to the front door. She flung it open and ran down to the gate. When she came back she was holding a package and skipping. She closed the door and skipped back upstairs to her room.  
  
Kai took his foot off of Kiefer's throat and looked up at Alkira's room. "She seems happy without you," Kiefer said, getting to his feet. Kai shoved the boy onto the ground. Kai walked up the stairs, he was going to knock on her door, but he heard Alkira laughing, so he just went into his room.  
  
When Alkira came out of her room she had a huge smile on her face. She went skipping down the stairs and into the kitchen. She spun around and danced ballet-ish around the kitchen as she got herself a bowl of cereal and went back up stairs. Max and Kenny were sitting at the table; they looked at the door, then at each other. "What do you think that was about, Max?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Either she's lost it, or something good happened to her," Max laughed.  
  
Alkira was humming as she walked up the stairs. As she turned the corner she bumped into Kai, spilling the cereal all over him. "Ah! Kai, I'm sorry!" she said. "I'll be right back!" She ran into her room and came back out with two towels. She handed him the towels. "Kai, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" she asked.  
  
She looked at him with eyes that could turn a gray sky blue. "Stop looking at me like that!" Kai shouted.  
  
Alkira took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said looking down.  
  
"Stop apologizing," Kai growled. Alkira nodded. She walked into her room and closed the door.  
  
"Kai."  
  
Kai turned around in response to his name. "What do you want, Tyson?" he growled.  
  
"You got a real attitude problem that needs adjusting!" Tyson shouted.  
  
"You know nothing about me," Kai said.  
  
"I may not know anything about you, but I do know you are going to destroy that girl's spirit," Tyson said.  
  
"What?" Kai looked at Tyson confused. What's he talking about? Kai asked himself.  
  
"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" Tyson scratched his nose. "Just like you. No nothing except what truly matters to you."  
  
Kai walked down the stairs and up into Tyson's face. "Stay out of my personal affairs," he growled  
  
"Alkira was right. You are always growling," Tyson snickered.  
  
"Don't throw that in my face," Kai sneered.  
  
"Back outta my face, you two-toned baboon!"  
  
"What did you call me you bottomless pit of lard?" Kai said, his voice slightly rose.  
  
"Bite me you insignificant little speck of horse fodder! If your old team knew what you were doing, they wouldn't follow your lead!" Tyson said.  
  
Kai was silent. The doorbell rang, immediately after, Alkira's door opened and she ran downstairs. She flung open the door, talked a little, and came back with three pizzas. Tyson and Kai looked at her confused as she walked into the kitchen. She poked her head out the door. "If you two aren't coming then I'll just have to eat your share!" Alkira said. She smiled and went back in. Tyson and Kai looked at each other, growled and walked down into the kitchen. Alkira was talking to Max about Meerka. "It's my original bit beast. As you know I have two beyblades. I began with Meerka and inherited Byokor from my uncle when he died. Alkira turned and looked at Kai and Tyson. "It's about time," she laughed. Alkira got two pieces on her plate and excused herself. "Be right back," she said. Alkira walked out of the kitchen. When she came back, she looked at her plate, her food was gone, and so was the rest of the pizza. "Okay, who took mine?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"The two-toned pastel kitty took it!" David shouted and laughed.  
  
"Kai.? No. can't be. Kai doesn't joke around," Alkira said.  
  
"Kai did take it," Kavien said.  
  
Alkira walked over to Kyogome. "Kyo, who was it?"  
  
She pointed to Kai. "He did."  
  
Alkira looked at Kai, her stomach growled. "Fine, I'll order something else for myself." Alkira said and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Wait!" said Rei.  
  
"Huh?" Alkira looked at Rei. "What?"  
  
"Let us make something for you," Rei said.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
"Go wait in your room, when it's done, someone will be sent to get you. and wear something really nice and pretty." Alkira looked at Rei baffled as he took her to her room.  
  
Not to long after she was in there, her father entered. He said he was leaving for Europe. "Dad! Say hello to Robert, Oliver, Enrique and Johnny for me. Tell them I miss them."  
  
"Will do. See you later." Her father kissed her on the forehead and left.  
  
Alkira took a shower and dressed in a black dress her father had bought her that she had never worn. She put on her shoes, did her hair and pinned it up in a high bun. She sat there in her room for several more minutes before a knock came at her door. She barely opened it and looked through. Kai was standing there in a black tuxedo. Her jaw dropped, she opened the door the rest of the way and Kai's eyes widened. "I look horrid don't I?" she asked him looking at the ground.  
  
Kai had no response, he was stunned stiff. "Come on," he said. Alkira took his arm and they walked down the stairs. The dining room was clean and food was set on the table. Kai, so gentlemanly-like, pulled the chair out for Alkira to sit on. She sat and moved up closer to the table.  
  
Alkira looked at everyone, they were all dressed in tuxedos except Rei who was wearing something a chef would wear, and Kyogome who was in another one of her pink dresses. "What's going on here?" Not one of them answered. "You guys!" Alkira said.  
  
"Kai, go keep her company," said Rei.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go."  
  
"Hn." Kai walked over and sat next to Alkira. "So."  
  
"So."  
  
"What do you think?" Kai asked.  
  
"Nice, but I don't know why I'm dressed like an idiot. God I feel embarrassed," Alkira said.  
  
"Don't be, you look. nice," said Kai without thinking.  
  
Alkira looked at Kai. "What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me," Kai said jumping to his feet and walked away. "Damn it, I messed up," Kai whispered.  
  
"What did you say now?" Rei asked. "You like Alkira or something."  
  
"Don't mess with me," Kai growled.  
  
"Kai settle down. We wanted to pay Alkira back for all that she has given us. So that means: Kai, behave!" Tyson said. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Tyson ran out of the room and to the door. From the other room it was heard several, 'What are you doing here?' Tyson walked back into the dining room. He was looking at the ground. "Alkira, there's some people here to see you," Tyson said.  
  
Alkira looked at Tyson puzzled and left the table. She walked into the main hallway. "Oh my God!" was all she said when she saw who was waiting for her.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Tyson was telling the rest of them who it was that was waiting for her. "It's Robert, and Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny. Apparently, they all know Alkira," Tyson said. "The good thing is, they're only here for a week and yet they only have one day left!"  
  
Back in the hallway Alkira talked to the newcomers. "It's so good to see you again," Oliver said.  
  
"As with you guys," Alkira said. "I know you only have one day left, and it's going to be packed, so. I guess I'll see you guys later?"  
  
"Of course," said Johnny, acting out of his normal character.  
  
Oliver walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "To another time then."  
  
Alkira and Enrique hugged. Johnny kissed Alkira on the other cheek. "Come on Robert, let's go," said Oliver. Robert turned around and began to walk away.  
  
"Just a minute Robert," Alkira said placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh no, you're in for it now, Robert," Enrique laughed.  
  
Alkira walked over to Robert, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she backed away, Robert smiled. "I thought you said you would never forgive me," he said.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance," Alkira said. Alkira waved bye as the four guys left. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"You're a whore," said a voice behind her. Alkira turned around to see Kai standing there in his normal clothes. "A whore and a tease."  
  
"What? How dare you say that!" Akira said.  
  
"I dare say what's on my mind. You rich people are all the same," Kai said.  
  
"But Kai," Alkira said.  
  
"Don't talk to me! I'm leaving!" Kai said, and he walked out the door.  
  
Alkira ran after him. "Kai! Please! I didn't mean to."  
  
"Shut up!" Kai turned around. "I can't be in the same house as a person that. can be such a tease."  
  
Alkira sank to her knees. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What did I tell you about apologizing?" Kai yelled at her.  
  
Alkira broke down and started crying. "I'm sorry! I know now I can't be with you. We can't love each other. I'm sorry, that I love you! I'm sorry for being rich! I'm sorry for teasing you. I'm sorry for being born if that will make you feel better!" Kai froze. She said she loved him. "Leave, if you want, I won't stop you."  
  
Kai turned and walked away. "Good bye," Kai said.  
  
The next day, Alkira hugged the Bladebreakers good bye. They were going home. "I'm sorry that happened," Kenny said.  
  
"It's alright Chief. A long time ago a friend of mine told me something I will never forget, and I try as hard as I can to follow it." Alkira said. "I hope to see you guys again." And with those last words, the Bladebreakers departed.  
  
On the plane ride home, Kai slept. Rei listened to music. Tyson ate whatever he could get his hands on. Kenny studied. And Max looked out the window. "Tyson," Max said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Alkira wasn't well when we left," Max whispered.  
  
"I noticed, hopefully she'll get over how much of a block head Kai is," Tyson said.  
  
"I think it would've been cool to have a girlfriend like Alkira, she's tough and pretty," Max said. Max and Tyson laughed.  
  
The flight attendant walked over to Kenny. "Are you Kenny?" asked the attendant. Kenny nodded. "Can you take a phone call?" she handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kenny!"  
  
"Kavien? What is it?"  
  
"Alkira left!"  
  
"What? She's gone?"  
  
"Yeah, she left us a note."  
  
"What does it say? Kavien, what does the note say?"  
  
"David give me that. It says: Don't worry; I went to go find myself. I'm confused about. well, everything. I'll see you next month on the blue moon. I'll return."  
  
"Then I wouldn't worry. You might not see her for a month, but she needed time for herself."  
  
"So, are you saying, we shouldn't worry?"  
  
"Don't worry, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Okay then, good bye, and take care."  
  
"Bye." Kenny handed the phone to the flight attendant that then walked away  
  
"Hey Chief, who was that?" Max asked.  
  
"It was Kavien, he said that Alkira disappeared," Kenny said.  
  
"She disappeared?" Tyson asked. Kai shifted position in his sleep and was chewing on his pillow. Tyson pointed to Kai and the rest of the Bladebreakers laughed at their leader. Their plane ride home was going to take longer than the one to America. First of all, it was a nonstop flight to America, and now they were going to stop in Portland, Oregon. When they got back to Japan, they went and did something for their individual fun. Tyson went home to spend time with his grandpa. Max and Kenny went home. Rei visited a relative, and Kai went to see his grandfather. After speaking to his grandfather, Kai walked around town. The next day he had been hearing rumors of a new challenge, a new beyblader in town. While looking for this mysterious 'blader he had a run in with his old team.  
  
"Hello, Kai," said one of them sarcastically.  
  
Kai just nodded and continued walking. "I'm talking to you, Hiwatari Kai!" Kai turned around only to see his former teammate fire his beyblade straight at him. Kai looked at the blade as it came. His eyes were wide. A black 'blade came from out of nowhere to hit the other, smashing the other into pieces. Kai looked at the pieces. The black beyblade turned around and flew into the owner's hand. The person was a girl who had white colored eyes, light brown hair, and slightly tanned skin.  
  
"Don't pick on people that aren't quite right in the head." she said.  
  
"Not quite right?" Kai growled at her. His former teammates snickered and laughed.  
  
"You heard me, now be on you're way, Hiwatari Kai," she said looking at him.  
  
"I challenge you," Kai said in a low voice.  
  
"I couldn't hear you, what was that?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"You and me, right now!" Kai shouted.  
  
She looked Kai up and down. "You're no challenge," she said.  
  
"What?" Kai shouted. She walked away. "Are you afraid?"  
  
"No, you just aren't a challenge," she said continuing on.  
  
Kai stood there as the girl walked away. As Kai left the sight of his old team, he heard more of the rumors. "Damn her!" Kai shouted to himself. He soon ran into Rei who said he had heard the rumors also. They went to Tyson's house. The girl was sitting there on the floor drinking tea and talking to Tyson and his grandpa. "You!" Kai growled.  
  
She looked up at Kai. "Yes?"  
  
Kai shivered. "She gave you chills, Kai," Tyson laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" shouted Kai.  
  
"Someone's a little vile today," the girl said. She then ignored Kai and began talking to Tyson's grandpa.  
  
"Sonoma, what's you're last name?" Tyson asked the girl.  
  
"Miyuki," she said yawning.  
  
"Sonoma Miyuki, interesting name," said Tyson's grandpa.  
  
She shrugged and finished the rest of her tea. "Sorry, but I must be getting home," she said. "Good-bye." Tyson waved good-bye as she walked to the door, put on her shoes and left. The girl walked through the streets and into a beyblade shop.  
  
"Hiya, can I help you?" Max asked her.  
  
"Sure, Maxxie," she said.  
  
"You know my name? Oh right. from the tournament. sorry." Max said.  
  
"Actually, I got a secret, you can't tell anyone," she said.  
  
"What? What's that?"  
  
"It's me, Alkira." 


	6. Incognito

(A/N: I only own Alkira, David, Jake and Kavien, and all those who are related to Alkira. Enjoy!)  
American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 6 ~ Incognito ~  
"Alkira? It's really you?" Max asked.  
  
"Yeah, contacts and temporary hair dye and a little makeup can do a lot for trying a little incognito," she said laughing.  
  
"Dad! Come here, I want you to meet a friend I met in America!" Max shouted into the back room. His father came out. "Dad, this is Alkira." Max's dad and Alkira shook hands. "She's like all incognito right now, but it don't matter, she's cool."  
  
"Thanks Max," Alkira laughed.  
  
"What's your name you're going under, miss Alkira?" Max's dad asked.  
  
"Sonoma Miyuki," she said.  
  
"Not bad."  
  
"So do you have a place to stay?" Max asked.  
  
"No, I'm gonna look around tonight," Alkira said stretching.  
  
"It's common courtesy that we allow you to stay here," Max's father said.  
  
"Yeah, and you helped the rest of the team and me when we didn't have a place to stay," Max said.  
  
"So I can stay here?"  
  
"I'll show you your room," Max said mock bowing and showing her to a room in the back of the shop. "I'm next door if you need anything."  
  
"Thankie Maxxie," she said smiling. She walked into the room and lie down on the bed.  
  
"Good night Alkira. or should I call you Sonoma?"  
  
"Good night Max," Alkira said. Max walked out of the room and closed the door. Alkira turned on the radio. Alkira lie awake that night wondering how Kavien, Jake, and David were. She hadn't left them since they came to live with her. They were strange. She first met them when she was walking home from school one day. They had tried to rob her. The three were best friends and their parents had died when they were younger. So when Alkira invited Kavien, David, and Jake to live with her, they accepted. But it took a while for them to get used to everything. And only a little time for them to get it right. Alkira curled up in a little ball and covered up with the sheets. She couldn't get over the fact that she told Kai she loved him. And then she showed the weakness of crying. Alkira buried her head in her pillow. I can't forget what my friend Misty told me a long time ago, she thought to herself. "Love starts with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a tear. Don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you. Good friends are hard to find, harder to leave, and impossible to forget. You can only go as far as you push. Actions speak louder than words. The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else. Don't let the past hold you back, you're missing the good stuff. Life's short. If you don't look around once in a while you might miss it. A best friend is like a four leaf clover, hard to find and lucky to have. Some people make the world special just by being in it. Best friends are the siblings God forgot to give us. When it hurts to look back, and you're scared to look ahead, you can look beside you and your best friend will be there. True friendship "never" ends. Friends are forever. Good friends are like stars.... You don't always see them, but you know they are always there. Don't frown. You never know who is falling in love with your smile. What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry? Nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them. Remember, every minute spent angry is sixty seconds of happiness wasted. May today there be peace within you. May you trust God that you are exactly where you are meant to be. 'I believe that friends are quiet angels who lift us to our feet when our wings have trouble remembering how to fly.'" Alkira sighed. "Can't ever forget that." Alkira went to sleep. She was tired. She tossed and turned in her sleep wondering if Kai felt the same as what she felt for him.  
  
When she awoke the next morning she smelled bacon and eggs. She wandered into the kitchen and looked at who was cooking. "Hey Sonoma!" Max said turning around and looking at Alkira. He smiled.  
  
"Good morning Max," she said sitting at the table.  
  
"How do you like your eggs?" Max asked.  
  
"Scrambled my good man!" she said winking at him.  
  
"Tyson, Kai, Kenny, and Rei should be here any moment," Max said.  
  
Alkira fell out of her chair. "Max!" she said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know I'm not in the best situation to be talking to Kai," Alkira said sitting back in her chair.  
  
"But you're under incognito. He doesn't know it's you!" Max said putting her food on a plate and handing it to her.  
  
"True, true," she said taking a bite of the eggs.  
  
Kenny walked through the door. "Max, hide the food!" Kenny shouted.  
  
"Oh no! Tyson! Not again!" Max shouted.  
  
"Max! I'm hungry!" Tyson said running through the door past Kenny and up to Max. He looked at Alkira. "Hey Sonoma!" Alkira raised her fork in response. "Are you and Max hitting it off?" She gave him a puzzled look. "Well, you're wearing the same thing you were wearing when we met yesterday. And you're here eating breakfast. Are you two getting it on?"  
  
Alkira stood up and walked over to Max. She stood next to him and put his arm around her. "What gave it a way Tyson?" she said sarcastically.  
  
"If you were joking, it was cruel, if you were being sarcastic, that's even worse," Tyson said leaning on the counter.  
  
"Oh relax Tyson," Max said. "She didn't have a place to stay, so I offered her a place, like Alkira offered to us." Alkira walked back to her food and ate. Kai walked in. She turned and looked at him.  
  
"You again," Kai growled. She mock saluted him and ate again. She is so familiar, Kai thought.  
  
"Chill out," Alkira said to Kai.  
  
"Why do you seem so familiar?" Rei asked.  
  
Alkira and Max looked at each other and laughed nervously. "I dunno," she said rubbing the back of her head nervously.  
  
"You act like an idiot," Kai said sitting down on the couch.  
  
Alkira turned around. "So, you're supposed to be the leader of the Bladebreakers?" Kai nodded. "You sure don't act like it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kai growled.  
  
"I've taken my share of tournament watchings, and you never battle, except that one time where Tyson and Rei came in late. And there were a couple of others, but those were only because you had to defend your 'dignity'." Alkira took her plate to the sink.  
  
"What dignity? He's hanging out with us!" Tyson shouted. Everyone except Kai laughed.  
  
"Ya gotsta learn to relax, ya?" Alkira said. Max snickered. "Max, I'll be back later. I'm gonna take a walk." She waved bye to Max and left the building. As she walked down the sidewalk, Kai came from around a corner and walked up to her. "And you want?"  
  
Kai stood there. "You really shouldn't go outside. when it's an eighty percent chance of rain," he said.  
  
"Rain, it calms the soul and cleanses the spirit. And what makes you in the caring mood?" Alkira crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg. 


	7. One Sigh of Relief and Unknown Destinies

American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 7  
~ One Sigh of Relief and Unknown Destinies ~  
  
"You shouldn't have left your home, Alkira," he said.  
  
"I don't know whom you're talking about," she said shrugging.  
  
Rain started to fall. It slowly took the dye from her hair so that it turned back to purple. "I threatened Max, he gave me all of the information," Kai said. She took out the contacts and wiped her face.  
  
"So, you know. It doesn't affect me," she said. She walked past him.  
  
"Alkira!" She stopped and turned around. "I. I'm. sor. I mean."  
  
"Save your breath. I don't want to hear it." She turned back and walked on. Kai ran up to her and silently walked by her side. "What, are you training to be annoying now?" she asked still looking ahead.  
  
Kai grabbed her by the arms and turned her so that they looked at each other straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry Alkira," he said.  
  
"Don't take up my time with apologies that you know you don't mean." Alkira said.  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Don't be doing that to me." Alkira tried to break from his hold but he was too strong. "Let go."  
  
"Alkira, I'm sorry. I do mean it," Kai said. His eyes were sincere. "I'm sorry I said those things."  
  
"Take your own advice this time, Kai Hiwatari. Don't apologize," Alkira growled. She lightly put her hand on Kai's wrist. Kai blinked, he couldn't believe that his own words were being used against him. This had never happened to him before. With the team, he was always mocked, but they never turned his words on him. Kai released her and she held his hand in hers.  
  
"Hey! Alkira!" Alkira released Kai's hand and looked in the direction of her caller. It was Tyson, Kenny, and Max was slowly following behind. They all said hi to each other and Alkira walked over to Max.  
  
"Did they know?" She asked.  
  
"No," he responded. "Only Kai." Alkira nodded.  
  
"So, Alkira, what are you doing here in Japan?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Business," she responded.  
  
"You mean. like. business as in. going out with Kai?" Tyson teased.  
  
She glared at Tyson. "Or business as in. I don't know. kicking you in the butt?" she questioned. Tyson laughed and then took a few steps back. They all laughed except Kai. She shifted her weight, which then had her standing on the curb.  
  
Kenny walked up to her. "Alkira, do you have your beyblade? I'd love to analyze it!" he said.  
  
"Um. where did I put them?" She checked all six of her pockets. "Ah, here they are." She took out Byokor and Meerka and handed them to Kenny. "There ya go."  
  
"Yay!" Kenny cheered and started looking at the two beyblades.  
  
Before anyone knew what was going on, they all heard a car horn, then screeching tires. Alkira felt a hard shove from the side and she then lie on the ground. Alkira opened her eyes and looked back. A car had almost hit her, she was now a few feet on the other side of the car, and she wasn't hurt. Alkira stood and turned around. At the same time that she felt relief, she also felt fear. She walked over to where she had been standing. Rei, Max, Tyson, and Kenny were all in shock, they wouldn't move. She felt a chill go up her spine and she looked behind the car. Kai lay on the ground, motionless. She was about to run over to him, but her knees buckled. She slowly crawled her way over. "Kai," she said, her voice almost squeaking. "Kai." She didn't want to touch him; for fear that she would cause injury. The ambulance arrived and slowly loaded the two-tone haired boy on. The rest of the Bladebreakers sat on the ground. Alkira never once moved.  
  
Kai awoke, his eyes still closed but all of his other senses working. He heard someone singing. It was angel-like to him. He smelled flowers, he opened his eyes and all he saw was white. "Am I in heaven?"  
  
The singing stopped. "Sorry, you're far from it."  
  
Kai's eyes adjusted to the light and he saw Alkira. "Was that you singing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh. sorry. I. I didn't think anyone heard me." she said. She walked over to the window next to his bed. "Kai."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why'd you do it?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She looked from the window to him. "You pushed me out of the way, and the car hit you. Why'd you do it?"  
  
"I." Kai looked around the room for a reasonable answer, but he could think of none. "Alkira I."  
  
She smiled at him and continued looking out the window. "I won't ever know the answer. will I?" she finally said.  
  
"No. you won't," Kai responded.  
  
She giggled and turned to him. She extended her hand to his face and with a flick of her wrist; she brought out a solitary red rose. She slid it across the side of his face. Alkira bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Leaving the rose behind, she said, "Good bye," and then walked out the door. Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Rei walked in.  
  
"I wish she could have stayed a little longer," Max said.  
  
Kai glanced at them confused. "What do you mean, 'a little longer'?" he asked them.  
  
Tyson turned his head to the side. "Oh, she just said she was going to stay until you woke up. Then she had to go back home."  
  
Kenny scratched his nose. "The funny thing was, she was crying when she left," Kenny said.  
  
Kai struggled out of bed. "I have to talk to her!"  
  
"The airport isn't that far away, she's probably already left," Rei said. He grabbed Kai by his arms and threw back onto the bed.  
  
"And you let."  
  
A button distracted Tyson. "What does this do?" he asked.  
  
"Tyson! That's the morphine!" Kenny shouted. It was too late though; Tyson had already hit the button. Kai practically melted down into the bed.  
  
"Whoops," Tyson said laughing.  
  
They all looked at Kai as he mumbled something incoherently. Childishly Kai said, "Good night!" he then passed out.  
  
Later the next day in the U.S. Alkira got off the plane. Kavien was there waiting for her. "Yo!" Kavien shouted to her.  
  
"Heya!" she shouted back. They went back home. Alkira spent most of her time training with her beyblade against her three friends. She used Byokor, but was not getting hurt. Her tactics were ruthless, and horrible. Later that day, she went to bed early and was woken up the next day by Jake, David, and Kavien when they brought her breakfast in bed.  
  
"Wakey, wakey!" David shouted.  
  
"Bah! Go away. need sleep! Sleep, sleep," she said.  
  
Kavien shook her. "Wake your ass up!"  
  
"Kav, relax. We should just let her sleep. She's prolly jetlagged all to hell and back." Jake sighed. He was the only one who knew what was actually going on. She missed Kai. She had loved that boy. The days that were to come were dreary. Alkira only came downstairs for meals and then she went back to her room. On the eighth day, Jake had had it. He marched up to Alkira's room and picked up the mattress so that she fell off the other side of the bed.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Alkira shouted.  
  
"Get your ass into gear! You've been moping around and it's driving us all crazy!" Jake shouted back. His tone then calmed down. "Alkira. I know you feel as if you'll never see him again, but that's how we felt when you left. We thought you were gone forever." Alkira blinked. Jake then chuckled. "If you never see him again, think about it, there's plenty of fish in the sea! And there. is always me!" For the first time since she got back, Alkira was laughing. "How insulting," Jake said laughing. "Now, come on. Come help us finish that seascape puzzle we started."  
  
Alkira nodded. "Alright." They walked down stairs and over to the dining room table. Three hours later they were almost finished, and a knock then came at the door. "Who would be out in this weather?" Alkira asked the three. "It's been storming all night." She walked over to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Ah, yes, I have a package for a Miss Alkira." It was a deliveryman.  
  
"That's me," she said. She signed the clipboard and he handed her a package.  
  
"Have a good day ma'am."  
  
"You as well." Alkira closed the door and walked into the dining room.  
  
"Yo, who was it?" Kavien asked.  
  
"Delivery." Alkira said taking the envelope off of the package.  
  
"PACKAGE!" Jake and David shouted at the same time.  
  
"Not for you! It's mine," she said walking over to them.  
  
"Aw." Jake mumbled.  
  
David was very impatient. "So! Who's it from?" he asked.  
  
Kavien placed a puzzle piece. "What's the note say?"  
  
"It's from Kenny," she said.  
  
At the same time, all three guys looked at her and said, "Huh? Really? What's it say? . JYNX!"  
  
Alkira glanced awkwardly at them. "Ayah. Jake, Jake, Jake. David, David, David. Kavien, Kavien, Kavien." The three guys laughed nervously as she shook her head.  
  
"So what does it say?" Jake asked.  
  
Alkira glanced at it. "He wants to know if we can go down there. He says Kai is ill and that his own grandfather would. Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" They jumped up from the table.  
  
"Kai's own grandfather doesn't care! He would rather have Kai die!" She tossed the paper to Kavien and opened the packaged. It was full of little styrofoam peanuts. She tilted it up and over her face. The peanuts were pouring out, but nothing else. Then out of nowhere a tape came out and hit her in the face. "Son of a-." She threw down the box and picked up the tape. Slipping it into the VCR she picked up the remote and they all sat down at the table. She hit play and they waited.  
  
: : Kenny appears on screen and smiles. : :  
  
At that time all four of them screamed.  
  
: : "Heya Alkira!" Kenny said. "Yeah, what I wrote is true. And. Kai is dying."  
  
Tyson popped on. "Yeah, there's nothing we can do, his grandpa is being a complete a-."  
  
Rei shoved Tyson out of the way. "It doesn't matter how he's acting, it's that. okay. we're not good at this. but um,"  
  
The camera lifted and turned around it was Max who was holding it. "Sorry to bother you about this, but. um. god I hate mooching. Can we please borrow some money?"  
  
Rei grabbed the camera back and turned it to himself. "You could always come and see for yourself and make your decision."  
  
"It's not like we care though!" Tyson shouted from behind Rei.  
  
"Hey, how could you say that?" Kenny shouted. "We do care, he's our friend."  
  
Rei set the camera down and turned around. "I thought you would have learned by now that we don't leave anyone behind, Tyson," Rei said.  
  
"I was just kidding. You guys. guys." Rei and Kenny backed Tyson into the restroom.  
  
Max walked infront of the camera and knelt down. "We are going to give Tyson a swirly. . But please do consider what we asked." Max walked away from the camera and into the restroom.  
  
All you could hear was, "Guys! Not the toilet! Not the. blubble blubble" And then the toilet flushed. Kenny walked into the room and turned off the camera. : :  
  
Alkira looked at the guys. "What do you think?" she asked them.  
  
"It's your money," said Jake. "Do what you want."  
  
Alkira sighed. "You guys use it too."  
  
Kavien stood up. "Let's go save two tone!"  
  
Alkira glanced at Kavien. "What a romantic!" she laughed.  
  
The next day they boarded a plane that would take them to Japan. The four of them played rock paper scissors for the two window seats. Alkira got one, and Kavien got the one behind her. Jake sat next to Kavien and David sat next to her. "So, you excited?" David asked her.  
  
"About what?" she responded.  
  
"About going back to Japan," he said.  
  
"It's alright. I'm more excited about kicking Kai's Grandpa's ass. He deserves it," Alkira said as she stared out the window. David poked her in the arm. "Stop that." He poked her again. "Stop." He poked her multiple times. "Knock it off," she growled. David leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Bah! David, what are you doing?"  
  
David gave a little whimper. He then made his voice squeaky and pathetic and said, "Our Little Alkira is all grown up!" She pinched his nose and he let go. "Ow, whadja do that for?" he said. She just smiled at him as the plane began to take off. "Got any gum?" he asked Alkira. He smiled.  
  
First class tickets and loud music were bad news for the pilot and copilot. During the course of flight, they were told multiple times to turn down the music and stop talking so loud. But David ended up playing waltz music and had everyone in first class up and dancing around, except for Alkira, who was sound asleep.  
  
When they landed in Japan, David carried Alkira off of the plane and Jake and Kavien got the bags. Kenny ran up to them and they set off to the hospital. Not a word was spoken. When they arrived at the large white building, David woke Alkira. She walked in and they followed her. Kenny stopped them at Kai's room. Alkira entered and Rei, Max and Tyson smiled, then they stood and left the room.  
  
Alkira walked over to Kai. No words were spoken. She put her left hand on the right side of his face. Kai was asleep. She pulled up a chair, sat at his side, and held his hand. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him. "So they told you?" he said.  
  
Alkira didn't respond with words. Instead, she got to her feet and embraced him. He smiled, for the first time in his life, and hugged her back. She turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Wo ai ni, Hiwatari-kun," she said, breaking from the embrace. She smiled at him and walked out of the room.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers walked in. "What did she say, Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"Wo ai ni," Kai said. "What does that mean?"  
  
Rei laughed. "It's Chinese!"  
  
"Well," Tyson said. "Since none of us except you seem to know, what does it mean?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Wo ai ni, means 'I love you'," Rei said, crossing his arms as well.  
  
Just then, Kai's Grandfather walked in. "Kai," he said.  
  
Kai sat up in his bed. "Grandfather."  
  
"Time for us to go home," said the old man.  
  
"I don't think so!" Alkira shouted from behind him.  
  
Kai's Grandpa turned around. "Who are you?" he growled.  
  
"Your worst nightmare! An American girl with a problem!" Alkira said.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"And what is your problem?"  
  
"You, you son of a bitch!"  
  
Kai winced in pain. "Alkira! Don't, I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't make me hit you Kai," she said. She smirked evilly.  
  
"I'll be back." Kai's grandfather left the room. 


	8. Truth & Trust

Chapter 8  
Truth & Trust  
  
Alkira sat in Kai's hospital room. They both stared at the TV, and both of them were growling like vicious animals. "Alkira! I won't lose!"  
  
"You're going down, Kai Hiwatari!" They were playing video games. And apparently, Alkira was winning. "There's no way I'm gonna lose this time! You've beaten me twenty times in a row by coughing or saying that your leg hurt! You suck!" Kai laughed. Alkira dropped the controller and looked at him, shocked. He took this to his advantage and killed her character on the game. "Kai." she growled.  
  
Kai laughed again. Alkira walked over and put her hand on his head. "Are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
"I'm fine. why do you ask?"  
  
"You never laugh, but you seem to have done it twice now. I'm just trying to make sure you aren't sick." Seeing his forehead was not hot, she tousled his hair. She smiled and picked the controller back up off the ground and once again sat on the side of Kai's bed. "Now, you won't win this time!"  
  
While they were fighting, Alkira noticed that she was getting a lagged response from Kai. And right when she had pushed the buttons for a combo attack that could win her the game, Kai put his arms around her. "Wo ai ni," he said softly. Alkira put her hands on his arms and froze. This was the first time she truly felt the meaning of those words. She felt no boundaries between them now. It was just them, and no one else.  
  
"Wo ai ni," she responded. Kai slowly turned her to face him. And just as slowly, moved in to kiss her.  
  
Kai smiled and lowered her to the bed. He turned off the light and bent down to kiss her once more.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, David and Kavien were playing chess. Everyone else, except Jake, was watching. Jake walked in to the cafeteria smiling. He walked to the others. "Why are you smiling?" David asked.  
  
"Alkira and Kai are together," he said. "I just came from his room. The lights are off."  
  
"Sheesh!" Kenny said. "It's about time!" Everyone looked at Kenny with a confused look. "I'm just saying what's on mine, and everyone else's minds." They all nodded.  
  
The next time that Jake passed by Kai's room, the lights were on and they were playing video games again. He knocked on the door and entered. Jake was smiling. The other two looked at him like he was crazy. Jake went and sat on the chair behind Kai. As soon as he sat down he got back up and walked over to Kai. "Uh huh."  
  
Kai paused the game and looked at Jake. "What?"  
  
Jake pulled down the neck of Kai's shirt to show a bite mark. Alkira looked back at him and blushed. "That's what I thought," Jake said. He looked Kai in the eyes. "Lucky bastard." Jake laughed and walked to the door. "I'll be back later." He then walked out the door.  
  
Before Kai or Alkira could say anything, the nurse came in. "Kai, it's time for your operation."  
  
"What?" Kai looked at the nurse awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm paying." said Alkira. "Even though you don't act like your sick." She shot a playful grin at Kai.  
  
He smiled and looked at the nurse. "Alright. Let's go." The nurse brought in a wheel chair, and took Kai out of the room.  
  
Alkira sat in the room and waited for Kai to return. The phone rang and she answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"You wanted to get back at me? Meet me behind the hospital." The phone then went dead.  
  
"Damn."  
  
As Alkira began to walk out of the room, Jake ran in and stopped her. "Alkira! You can't go!"  
  
"What? Why not?" Alkira looked at her friend like he was crazy.  
  
"They. got Kavien. They're gonna make you chose between Kai and him."  
  
"What?" Alkira backed up and sat on the bed. "I. I can't choose." Her eyes fell upon Jake's feet. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
Jake sat down. "I don't know."  
  
Alkira stood up, her eyes were solemn, and she showed no emotion. She walked right past Jake, and out the door. Down the hall she went, she knew what she had to do. She could feel her heartbeat inside her chest. She felt as if she were going to faint.  
  
She got to the back of the hospital and looked around. No one. A shiver went up her spine. "S. Sh. Show yourself!" she shouted. "Let Kavien go!"  
  
From the dark, a voice came. "Which will it be? Choose Kai, and your friend dies. Choose your friend, and Kai comes back with me, never to see you again," it said.  
  
"No." she whimpered. "Why. Why are you making me choose? Why?" Tears formed in her eyes.  
  
There was no response to her question, just silence and the wind blowing through her hair.  
  
"I won't choose."  
  
Something flew from the shadows, cutting her face and making her stumble backwards. She silently rubbed her cheek.  
  
"I'm surrounded, aren't I?"  
  
"ALKIRA!"  
  
Alkira spun around; she could see nothing but the night before her eyes. "Kavien!" She shouted. "I can't see you!" She felt fear in her heart. "KAVIEN!"  
  
"Be quiet, girl!"  
  
Alkira turned around and was staring right into Voltaire's eyes. ". Baka."  
  
"Stay quiet."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then we'll kill your friend."  
  
"Please don't!"  
  
"Then shut your mouth."  
  
"I propose deal."  
  
Voltaire took a step forward and Alkira took a step back. "What is it?" He seemed interested, and this scared the purple haired girl.  
  
"Let Kavien go. Leave Kai alone. And don't mess with anyone in the Bladebreakers and BBD teams. and."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And. I'll go with you and do what you wanted Kai to do." Silence once again. It always scared Alkira. Every time someone would stop talking and the room would be silent, if felt like she was the target of some maleficent plan.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
Kavien was let go and he and Alkira got to have one last talk together. "Alkira, are you crazy? What if."  
  
"Kavien! Listen to me. trust me. I'll be okay. I can fend for myself. I'm going to miss you, and the others. But. I will come back, I don't know when, how, or where. But I will come back." Alkira hugged Kavien. "The truth. I'll come home. I promise. Trust me." With those last words, Alkira and Kavien were pulled apart and Alkira walked away with Voltaire.  
  
Moments later, Kavien walked into the hospital, his head hanging low and face blank of emotion. Jake and David ran up to him. "Kav!" David shouted. "Where's Alkira?"  
  
"They took her," Kavien said. "I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything about it!" Kavien dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry!" Tears streaked from his eyes. "Alkira." he whimpered.  
  
Jake had frozen. His heart pounded against the walls of his chest. Alkira was gone. There was nothing he could do now. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, it was like he disappeared from reality.  
  
David on the other hand went into fury. The first thing he did was turn around and punch his hand through the wall. "Damn it!" he shouted. He leaned forward against the wall and began crying. "Alkira, why?" he sobbed. "Why'd you do it?"  
  
The sounds of their crying and shouting echoed through the halls of the hospital. Nurses, doctors and even patients walked to their doors and into the hallway, just to see what was going on. The Bladebreakers ran down the hall and over to the three Blade Dragons.  
  
"What's going on?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Voltaire," Kavien sniffle, tears still falling from his eyes. "He took her in exchange for Kai and me."  
  
"No," Rei said. "This can't be happening."  
  
"What's Voltaire thinking?" Tyson shouted.  
  
"I can't believe this," Kenny said, sitting down on one of the benches.  
  
"Kai." Max said. "He's gonna be heartbroken. He's gonna flip out." Everyone turned to look at Max. He was the one who made. the strongest point of them all.  
  
Kai was out of commission for now, and he would be for a while. Someone would get hurt, when all of this was explained. 


	9. Pawn

American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 9  
Pawn  
  
Three days after Alkira had traded herself for Kavien, Kai awoke in his bed. He had been out cold ever since the operation. His eyes opened and he sat up in his bed, looking around to see who was there. Kai was expecting Alkira to be waiting for him, but she wasn't there. Jake was asleep, standing, and leaning against the wall next to the chair that Kavien was sleeping in. Kavien had his head and feet hanging off of both of the arms of the chair. David was sitting up straight in his chair with his arms crossed; he was asleep as well. Kenny, Max, Tyson, and Rei were all over the bed next to him. One of them curled up, another stretched out, another laying across the width of the bed on his stomach, and Rei falling off the side of the bed.  
  
Kai began to get a little worried. Alkira wasn't there. she was always there. always. Kai sighed and leaned back down and set his head on the pillow. "Kai." The blue-haired Bladebreaker sat up quickly. "Kai, settle down."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm over here Kai."  
  
"David?"  
  
"Um. Duh," David said, uncrossing his arms and opening his eyes.  
  
"Where's Alkira?"  
  
"It will all be explained when you rest up," David responded.  
  
"Actually." Kavien sat up from the chair. "We should explain it now and give Tyson the morphine button."  
  
Jake opened his eyes. "Let Kai rest. If he stresses himself too much."  
  
Rei fell off of the other bed. "Ow! Son of a. Oh. Kai's awake." Rei shook the others. "Guys, wake up. Kai's awake." Max and Kenny woke up immediately, Tyson took a little while, but he did get up.  
  
Kai yawned and stretched his arms. "So, where's Alkira," he said, yawning once more. At the same time, everyone looked away. Kai couldn't make eye contact with any of them.  
  
"Hit it Tyson," Rei said.  
  
"Gotcha!" Tyson ran over, grabbed the morphine button and pushed it repeatedly.  
  
"Damn it you guys! Tell me. where. Al. kira. isss."  
  
Jake sighed. "We can't keep it from him forever. he'll find out, and when he does, he's gonna flip." * * * * * "Like hell!"  
  
"You'll do as I say!"  
  
"Bull fricking shit!"  
  
"Get back over there!"  
  
"Bite me you old goat! You sick mother!"  
  
Alkira, now sat in the room she was being kept in, held her head in her hands and sat on a cot. There were cuts all on her arms. She had been whipped all over her body. There was a cut that spanned from above her left eyebrow to her cheek. She bled heavily, but would not cry. She wouldn't give in to them. She felt that she was stronger then them, and she would prove, that she could not be broken so easily.  
  
"Voltaire, sir."  
  
"What is it Sauko?" Voltaire gave his helper a stern glare.  
  
"Sir, she took down one of our guards."  
  
"Sauko, I thought you and your men were better than that."  
  
Sauko shifted his weight nervously. "Sir, she won't break."  
  
"Give it time Sauko. give it time."  
  
* * * * * "Rei! Give me back my jello, damn you!" Kai shouted. It was the next day, Kai was still in his hospital gown and still a little under the weather. Every time he would say something about Alkira, Tyson would press the morphine button. And to keep from going to sleep, Kai just stopped trying to get information about her. He had already been 'put to sleep' about twenty four times.  
  
"Ha!" Rei laughed, he stood in the doorway and ate the jello.  
  
"That's just rude," Kavien laughed.  
  
Max and Tyson sat in the corner with a portable beystadium and battled it out, just for friendly competition. "Hey! Monkey man!" Max yelled to Kai. "Why don't you get better so I can try and beat you?"  
  
Kai smirked. "You can't beat me!" he laughed.  
  
David smiled. "He can't, but I probably can!" David walked over to Kai's bedside and got him in a headlock. He then completely messed up Kai's hair with his other hand.  
  
"Ah! Baka!" Kai shouted and bit down on David's arm.  
  
"AH! Son of a. Kai! Let me go!" Kai released his teeth from David's arm and laughed. David stepped back and rubbed his arm. "Dang. you gotta bite so hard?"  
  
Kai smiled and scratched his right arm, and at the same time, taking the IV needle from his arm. He took the needle and stuck it into the side of his mattress and then looked directly at Jake. "So," he said casually, the smile receding from his face. "Where's Alkira?"  
  
Jake looked at Tyson and he hit the button in his hand. The button did nothing. "What the?" Tyson said.  
  
"Tell me. I need to know." Kai looked at everyone and their eyes went directly to the floor. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?" Kai shouted.  
  
"Voltaire took her," Kavien said.  
  
"What?" Kai's eyes widened.  
  
Kavien began to sniffle and tears began streaking his cheeks. "He took her, in exchange for you and me."  
  
"Kav, come on." Jake said. "You're gonna make me remember. stop it."  
  
Kavien continued crying. "Stop it God damn it!" David shouted, getting to his feet. "Knock it the hell off, Kav!" Kavien stopped crying and looked up at David. "She wanted us to be better than this! Don't feel sorry for her, or ourselves." David paused for a long time. "We're going home."  
  
"No!" Kavien got up from his chair and grabbed David by his shirt collar. "What the hell are you talking about, you bastard!" he shouted. "We aren't going to leave here! We aren't going home to tell her father that she was taken! And we aren't going to tell Kyo that she might never see her big sister again!" Kavien drew back with his other arm and punched David in the face, sending him to the wall. "What do you think you're talking about? David, you should know better!" Kavien picked David from the wall and repeatedly began hitting him.  
  
"You guys! Knock it off! Now! Kavien!" Jake shouted. He ran over to separate his two friends, but was punched in the stomach and in the face, and was then sent flying back to the door. He hit the door and slid down to the floor. Jake breathed heavily. "Kavien." he exhaled. He didn't get to finish his sentence, for he passed out on the floor.  
  
* * * * * "Baka! Let me out of here! And where the hell's my food you assholes?"  
  
The door on Alkira's cell opened up and the man known as Sauko entered.  
  
Alkira blinked slowly. "What are you looking at?" she growled. "Freak."  
  
Sauko continued to stand there; he spoke no words, but continued to stand there, arms behind his back, and stared at her.  
  
"Look buddy, you're really freaking me out! What the heck do you want?" she shouted. Sauko continued to look at her. She got to her feet. "You psycho retarded fruitcake! What is your problem?" Sauko grinned. "What's your malfunction?" he asked.  
  
Alkira growled. "You are."  
  
Sauko turned to the side and looked out the door. "Tala! She's all yours."  
  
Tala slowly entered the room, and Sauko left. "What's your name?" asked the red-haired boy.  
  
"What the hell's it to you?" Alkira crouched down against the wall.  
  
"I just wished to know, that's all," he said. He took a step towards her. Alkira shifted her weight nervously. "Don't be afraid."  
  
"HA! Easy for you to say. bastard," Alkira shouted at him.  
  
Tala walked over to her. "Now, why'd you have to insult me, I said nothing bad to you."  
  
"Why must you be so damn creepy," she said, looking up at him from her almost seated position on the floor.  
  
"You need to relax, Miss Alkira," Tala said.  
  
"Heh." Alkira stood up. "You asked me for my name, and you already knew it." She smirked. "I ought to beat the hell out of you! Just because I can!"  
  
"You really think you can attack me?" Tala shouted. Alkira crouched down a bit, fearing his voice. "Do you fear me now?" he said, his voice a little quieter.  
  
Alkira stood up straight and crossed her arms. "No."  
  
Tala smirked. "What makes you so brave? Huh?" He paused. "What do you hold so dear to you that fills you with courage?"  
  
"Two things." Alkira leaned against the wall. "My pride. and Kai."  
  
Tala growled. "Hiwatari Kai?"  
  
"Of course." Alkira responded. She sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Tala was in front of her. He slammed his hands on the wall on each side of her head, her eyes opened wide. She was scared and he could see it in her eyes. "What does that blue-haired moron have that I don't?"  
  
Alkira was against the wall. She couldn't say anything, but she managed to get out the words, "What doesn't he have?" Tala drew back his right hand and slapped her across the face. Alkira's head moved, but her body didn't. She looked back at him, a red handprint on her face.  
  
Tala quickly put his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. When he released her, Alkira's eyes were shut, and she growled angrily. She rapidly raised her right hand to slap him in the face, but he caught it. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a surprised look upon her face. She crouched down and jumped on him, praying for at least one punch or kick to make contact.  
  
Tala threw her down onto the floor. She winced in pain and he laid on top of her. "If you don't get the hell off of me, I'm going to kick you where the sun don't shine." He pinned her arms to the floor.  
  
The door opened and Sauko walked in. "Tala!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted.  
  
Tala looked up at Sauko. "What are you even doing here? I thought Voltaire fired you!"  
  
"I'm here to keep you from doing anything to our guest!" Sauko shouted. He walked towards Tala, grabbed him by his arms, and forced him to stand. "Now, I may have given you permission to be in here, but not to hurt her!" Alkira crawled away from the two. Sauko then turned and forced Tala out the door, closing it behind the red haired boy. He then turned to Alkira.  
  
"T. Thank. Thank you." Alkira said. She stood silently and walked over to the bed. She sat down and looked at her feet.  
  
Sauko went to another bed, across from Alkira and sat down. "Don't worry," he said. "I won't do anything." he sighed. "I'm as much a prisoner as you are."  
  
Alkira looked up. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I started out here just like you. A pawn, created and molded to Voltaire's liking." He sighed and laid down on the bed.  
  
"This is your room too?" Alkira asked.  
  
"Yes. only once a week. the other days. you don't need to know about that. never mind. just go to sleep now." Sauko closed his eyes. "By the way, don't take off your shoes, you never know what's gonna crawl in your shoes."  
  
"Right." Alkira leaned over onto the pillow and drifted off in a light sleep. 


	10. Oh Brother!

American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 10  
Oh Brother!  
  
When Alkira woke up the next morning, she had slept like a rock the previous night. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Her eyes shifted and she noticed all of the blood on her pillow.  
  
"Well. it's about time."  
  
Alkira looked up. "Eh?"  
  
Sauko was sitting up on his bed and smiling at her. "It's good to see you've made it through the night. Also. I'm sorry to have been so tough on you."  
  
Alkira smiled back at him. She then got up. "It's okay. I can take anything that's thrown at me." She stretched and popped her joints.  
  
The door swung open and the two inhabitants of the room turned their heads to the newcomer. It was Tala. "Well," he said. "It's good to see you two getting along so well." he growled. Tala approached Alkira. "I spoke to Voltaire about you." he said.  
  
Alkira stiffly lifted her right leg and stepped away from the red haired boy. "Hehe. Nah. Little ole me?" She walked over to the edge of Sauko's bed. Her expression on her face was no longer worried it was anger. "What the hell for?" she growled.  
  
"Well. apparently, Voltaire believes in the best of the best in DNA. the more superior, the better the creation."  
  
Sauko looked up at Tala. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Alkira is to be my breeding partner," Tala said smugly.  
  
"Oh I ought to kill you!" Sauko shouted. Alkira looked to her roommate. His white hair was limp. Even though he was only a few years older than Alkira, he did have white hair, and yellow eyes to add to his mysteriousness. "Look. You leave her alone!"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Tala laughed.  
  
"I'll dispose of you. I'll tear you limb from limb! I swear it!" Sauko stood from his bed. He was at least a foot and a half taller than both Tala and Alkira.  
  
"What brings you to protect her?" Tala questioned Sauko.  
  
Sauko hesitated for a long moment then said, "She's. Alkira's. She's my sister." Upon hearing this, Alkira sunk to the floor; she couldn't believe what Sauko had said.  
  
(A/N: First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's been reviewing, you guys make writing so much fun! Well, so sorry that this was short, I really wanna play blitzball on FFX right now. so, next time, I promise it will be longer! PROMISE! Well. Gotta go!  
  
Laterz!  
  
Vash the Stampede: "LOVE AND PEACE!"  
  
Peace out!) 


	11. Rescue

American Beybladers  
  
Chapter 11  
Rescue  
  
Alkira sat on the floor. She wanted to go home, she didn't care if she ever saw anyone again. Just now knowing she had a brother made everything different. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes to her brother. Then she stood up and at the same time, the two siblings looked to Tala and shouted. "I'm gonna break your back and make you kiss your own ass!" The two then looked to each other with puzzled expressions.  
  
Tala smirked. "So, Alkira, will you come with me?"  
  
"You'll have to kill me," she growled.  
  
Sauko stepped forward. "This is ridiculous Tala! She's still young!"  
  
"Then she'll stay until she's ready!" Tala growled.  
  
Alkira looked at the floor. She wanted to be with Kai again. Half of her wanted to die, the other half, just wanted to be somewhere other than here. "Alright Tala," she whispered.  
  
Sauko looked to his sister. "What?!"  
  
Not looking at all at her brother, Alkira walked over to Tala. "If I do this," she said. "You'll let him go?"  
  
"Yes," replied Tala.  
  
"Then release him now."  
  
"Alright." Tala looked to Sauko. "Get out and go home."  
  
Sauko nodded and ran out of the room, he was worried for Alkira, but he knew she could handle herself. After all, he wasn't there for her before.  
  
* * * Kai, still sitting in his hospital, suddenly awoke. He looked around and no one was there. "This isn't good," he whispered. "Alkira, don't do it. . . I'm begging you. . ."  
  
The nurse walked in. "How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't been hunted yet," responded Kai.  
  
The nurse looked at him funny for about three minutes and then said, "Oh! I get it!" and she laughed.  
  
Kai sighed. He wasn't feeling good. He had a bad eating away feeling in the middle of his stomach, and it wasn't going away.  
  
The nurse checked on him and then before she left, said, "You can go home tomorrow."  
  
"Home. . ." said Kai. That word seemed so foreign to him. Home. . . what did it mean? What was the purpose of that word? Home. . . it had no meaning. He couldn't go home, there was no home to go to! He couldn't go to his grandfather's, it wouldn't be right.  
  
* * * Alkira woke up at Tala's side. He was embracing her and she hated it. Slowly she slipped from under the blankets and went to the restroom. She turned on the light and closed the door, so to not wake Tala. She looked at the strange depressed person that stared back at her in the mirror. This reflection, it seemed so unreal.  
  
Placing her hand upon her cheek, she felt the bruises and the scars. Nothing was going to be the same if she saw Kai again. They would no longer have the feeling that they were each other's one and only. Silently Alkira cried. She was with Tala now, not Kai. . . not. . . Kai. . . She shook her head. If she couldn't be with Kai, she would be with no one!  
  
Crying quietly, she searched for something to end her pain, to end her life. She shuffled through the drawers and found a razorblade. This was it; it was the large red sign mark 'EXIT'. Yet just as she placed the razor on her wrist the door flung open. She looked up and it was Kavien. The blade in her hand dropped and she sunk to the floor.  
  
Kavien dropped down and hugged her. Quietly, the two cried as they embraced. Then Jake and David walked in. The three guys were dressed in solid black. On their sides were guns. The three men helped up Alkira and went from the restroom to the door. Alkira caught sight of Tala; he was tied to the bed and bleeding slowly from his right shoulder. It was nothing he couldn't survive.  
  
The next day that Alkira awoke, she was in the hospital. She couldn't move, her muscles were sore and her heart was heavy. The reason, she soon noticed, that she couldn't move, was because Kai was holding her right hand, Kavien had her left, and Jake and David slept somewhat on her legs.  
  
Kai's eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "How are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"I would say 'Well I haven't been hunted yet,' but I'm not quite sure if I have or not anymore," she said and smiled.  
  
Kai leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "No one will hurt you again," he said. "I promise, even if it's some kind of sacrificing ritual! The blood will spill from me, not you." He held her hand and she drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Touching," David said, Kai then kicked him in the side.  
  
"You deserved that," said Jake.  
  
The four became quiet. Alkira had been there for them all. "So you shot him?" Kai said after a while.  
  
"Yeah," said Kavien. "I should've killed that bastard when I had a chance. but Alkira was the only target."  
  
"We did what needed to be done. . . even if people died, this was our job. . . or revenge. . ." David sighed. He then stood up. "Let's get some sleep. Alkira's tired, she won't be up for a while." The guys then left the room and Alkira slept peacefully.  
  
(A/N: Well, that's if for this one. . . more coming. . . just tired. . . nighters!) 


	12. Home? Is There Such A Thing?

(A/N: This is the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!)  
  
Chapter 12  
Home? Is There Such a Thing?  
  
Alkira, in her light blue hospital gown floated around an empty darkness. "Home," someone whispered, it echoed in the shadows.  
  
Spinning around, the female beyblader shouted, "Home! Where is it? I want to go home!" She floated to a flat area and sunk to her knees. She curled up on her side and hugged her legs. "Let me go home!" she whispered. Her voice was shaky, her hands were shaky, and there was nothing there to calm her.  
  
Suddenly, Alkira burst upright on her bed. Kavien, the only one in there at the moment looked to her awkwardly. "Hey," he said. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Bad dream," Alkira mumbled, she then rubbed her head. "Where am I?" she asked, looking to Kavien. His hair was messy, and if he were to have been a drawing, there would be squiggly stink lines coming from him.  
  
"Back in the good old U.S." he said. "And everyone came back with us this time. The Bladebreakers, David, Jake, and a strange little cat that keeps biting people... evil thing..." He gritted his teeth and looked down at the floor.  
  
Laughing at him, Alkira said, "Then why did you bring it with you?"  
  
"It snuck into my bag... it was a 'whoops moment', as your father would say."  
  
Alkira whispered, "When can I go home?"  
  
"Anytime now," Kavien responded.  
  
"I want to go home now."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
The two, after Alkira had dressed, left the hospital and took a taxi home. When it arrived at Alkira's home she got out of the car quickly and just stood there, staring at the large gates and the green grass. After Kavien paid, he got out and walked up next to her. "Have I died?" she asked. "Are these the golden gates of heaven?"  
  
"If they are," whispered Kavien, "then I've died along side of you. And I don't think the others would like us being gone..." Opening the gates he looked to Alkira. "Welcome home," he said.  
  
Alkira rushed past him and flung the unlocked front door open. She looked around and her sister ran up to her, crying and laughing. Alkira hugged her sister and wouldn't let go, she too was crying. Kavien, after closing the gate, walked to the house and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Alkira!" cried Kyogome. "Where have you been?"  
  
Kissing her small sister on the forehead, she whispered, "Playing the role of a fool."  
  
Kyo broke away from her sister, took her hand and led her to the indoor beystadium. Inside the room stood the Bladebreakers, David and Jake, and Alkira's father, whom she ran to first. Alkira jumped into her father's arms and the two spun around for a few seconds due to momentum.  
  
When she was back on her feet, she looked to David and Jake who pointed to Kai first. Alkira walked over to him, her eyes on the ground. Kai glanced at her, Jake, David, and then Kavien. "American Beybladers," he said and shook his head. "Rich, stuck up, foolish..." Stepping forward, he put his hand on Alkira's cheek and then kissed her softly on the lips. "Even though they are so many bad things, they're still forgiving, loving, and kind. And I've fallen in love with one of them."  
  
David and Jake, who had been popping their knuckles and getting ready to pound Kai to death, then stopped and smiled when he heard his last words.  
  
"Welcome home," Rei said to Alkira.  
  
Max then walked over to her and patted her on the head. "Don't go getting into trouble again," he said and then walked over to the beystadium. "Who wants some?" he asked, pulling Draciel from his pocket.  
  
Alkira looked to Max. "I'll take ya on!" she said.  
  
Kai looked to her, "We thought you would," he said and handed her Meerka. "Beat him down," whispered Kai with a smile on his face.  
  
Alkira ran over to the beystadium. "Ready Maxxie?!" she said to him. He nodded. "Then three! Two! One!"  
  
And on the call of "Let it Rip!" everyone in the room chimed in.  
  
And so to answer the question 'Home? Is there such a thing?' the answer is 'Yes'. No matter what happens. Someone will always love you. You'll always have friends, even if you don't think you do. There's always a home to go to, in good times and in bad. And of course, there will always be that asshole that your friends will pop a cap into and leave them to die. 


End file.
